


Mal Réveillée

by FridayQueen



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Un beau matin une Myka à moitié endormie fait un geste inattendu envers Helena. Berings & Wells tout mignon.





	Mal Réveillée

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Warehouse 13 ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages.

Cela fait deux mois que les agents de l'Entrepôt 13 avaient des artefacts à chasser à droite et à gauche presque tous les jours et malgré le roulement entre les équipes ils étaient tous fatigués. Même Artie se retrouvait sur le terrain pour aider au mieux. Pourtant avec la résurrection de Steve et le retour d'Helena les agents auraient pu penser qu'un peu de repos était à l'horizon. En effet suite aux événements avec Sykes, où Helena avait consenti à laisser la pièce de Janus être détruite pour les sauver, puis réussit à aider à le stopper et avec l'appui soudain mais ferme d'Artie les régents avaient laisser la victorienne reprendre une troisième, mais dernière fois, son poste. Steve quant à lui avait été ramené à la vie grâce à Claudia et Jane Lattimer, sa perte ayant était trop brusque et soudaine pour être acceptée. Une entorse au règlement avait exceptionnellement été commise.

Ils étaient donc cinq, six en comptant Artie, agents à pouvoir partir sur le terrain et Leena leur prêtait bien souvent main forte à l'Entrepôt pour les inventaires difficiles et autres petites interventions. Or ce n'était toujours pas assez pour la période chargée qu'ils étaient en train de traverser.

Ce matin-là Myka n'avait pas plus de trois heures de sommeil quand son réveil sonna. D’une main molle elle appuya sur le bouton pour arrêter le bruit strident. Elle grommela et maudit les formalités administratives qui l'avaient tenue éveillée tard la veille, ou le matin même. Elle s'autorisa à rester encore quelques minutes dans son lit, elle avait déjà préparé son sac plus tôt dans la nuit. Ce fut à moitié endormie qu'elle s'habilla aussi rapidement que son état lui permettait, avec Pete elle devait décoller d'ici quelques heures direction Chicago. Elle espéra se réveiller entièrement dans l'avion.

Myka descendit l'escalier son sac à la main et vit que Pete était déjà dehors à charger ses affaires dans la voiture qui allait les amener à l'aéroport. A ses côtés se trouvait Steve qui apparemment était revenu de sa propre mission. Elle laissa son sac tomber lourdement sur le sol du salon avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, elle avait besoin de prendre quelque chose à manger si elle voulait tenir. En arrivant dans la cuisine elle vit Helena qui la regarder en souriant.

" Chérie, tu es réveillée ! Je t'ai emballé un muffin pour ton voyage. " Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sac en papier. " Et un café à emporter. "

Encore endormie Myka prit délicatement le petit déjeuné qui lui était offert.

" Merci Helena. " Répondit-elle la voix rauque de sommeil.

Myka se pencha ensuite sur elle et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Helena pour un baiser. La femme victorienne écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Myka contre les siennes elle eut tout juste le temps de répondre au baiser inattendu qui lui était offert que déjà Myka se retirait.

" A plus tard. " Marmonna Myka avant de se retourner pour aller récupérer ses affaires.

Helena quant à elle sentait encore un léger picotement sur ses lèvres, là où l'autre femme l'avait embrassé. Une douce chaleur s'était aussi emparée de ses joues. Cela fait des années qu'elle n'avait pas rougi. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose lui était arrivée c'était avec le père de Christina avant la naissance de sa fille. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement après un baiser aussi savoureux qu'imprévu de la part de Myka. Elle avait bien vu que l'autre femme semblait encore endormit, cependant elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel geste de sa part. Elle se demanda si c'était son subconscient qui avait parlé à cet instant.

" HG ? "

Elle leva les yeux vers Steve qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées sur Myka.

" Tu n'es pas encore au lit ? "

Helena sourit à son partenaire, ils venaient d'arriver de New York moins de deux heures plus tôt. Elle savait que Myka et Pete allait partir eux aussi et elle avait décidé d'attendre un peu afin de croiser son amie. L'accueil qu'elle avait reçu en valait complètement la peine. Malgré tout elle pouvait sentir la fatigue la rattraper.

" J'y vais. " Répondit-elle.

Steve hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres Helena en fit de même. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait passer une bonne nuit, le souvenir du baiser de Myka encore frais dans sa mémoire.

Myka s'assit aux côtés de Pete dans la voiture après avoir déposé à son tour son sac dans le coffre. Après avoir fermé la voiture puis s'être attachée elle posa les yeux sur le sac en papier et le café que venait de lui donner Helena. Soudain elle prit conscience que de ce qu'elle venait de faire quelques minutes auparavant. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses joues se mirent à brûler. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas que Pete s'en rende compte.

" Myka ? " Demanda l'autre agent avec inquiétude.

Malgré ses efforts Pete avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa meilleure amie.

" Tout va bien Pete, je suis juste fatiguée. " Marmonna-t-elle.

Pete grimaça légèrement, peu convaincu par son amie mais décida de ne pas insister. Si Myka en avait envie, elle savait qu'il était là pour elle. Cependant Myka ne mentionna pas à son ami qu'elle avait embrassé Helena par accident, sachant qu'il pouvait être immature quand il s'agissait de ce genre de chose. Elle se cacha donc derrière cette excuse pour ne pas avoir à en parler avec lui.

Au B&B après un repos bien mérité Helena passa une journée excellente. Aucun autre artefact n'avait été signalé et elle put travailler tout l'après-midi aux côtés de Claudia sur un de leur projet mécano-scientifique. Non seulement elle était aux anges pour sa journée de repos mais parce qu'elle savait dorénavant ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Myka. Il était vrai que cela avait été bref, mais pas moins intense pour elle. Une petite partie d'elle redoutait le retour de l'autre femme, se doutant qu'il allait y avoir une explication, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de bien dormir les deux nuits suivantes.

Lorsque Myka revint deux jours plus tard, elle avait le cœur qui battait violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Helena depuis le matin de leur premier baiser. Seul Artie et Claudia avaient été leurs intermédiaires durant l'enquête de Chicago. Myka posa ses affaires, se doucha puis partit à la recherche d'Helena. Elle trouva l'autre femme dans la bibliothèque en train de lire paisiblement.

" Bonsoir. "

Helena leva les yeux, surprise d'avoir de la compagnie tant elle était plongée dans son livre. Son visage s'illumina quand elle vit qui venait d’interrompre.

" Myka. " Dit-elle en posant son livre avant de faire signe à l'autre agent de venir rendre place à ses côtés.

En prenant une grande inspiration Myka vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur ses genoux pour se calmer, sachant qu'elles n'allaient pas pouvoir ignorer le baiser qu'elle lui avait donnée la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Helena la regardait calmement avec un regard bienveillant.

" Comment s'est passé votre enquête à Chicago ? " Demanda la victorienne.

" On a trouvé des boutons de manchettes de Charlie Alexander, c'était un pianiste de jazz ayant fait la Première Guerre Mondiale. Il aimait s'échapper dans sa musique, ceux qui mettaient ces manchettes ressentait le besoin de faire du piano toute la journée pour fuir leurs problèmes. " Répondit Myka, se cachant derrière les détails de sa dernière mission.

" Est-ce que c'était de la bonne musique ? "

" Pas toujours. " Répondit-elle avec un rire moqueur.

Les deux femmes se sourirent quelques instants tandis qu'un silence s'installa entre elles.

" Helena. " Commença Myka avec appréhension. " Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassée comme ça. "

Myka vit l'autre femme s'offusquer de ses excuses et allait prendre la parole cependant elle leva la main pour lui demander de la laisser finir.

" Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'étais pas bien réveillée... Je pensais être encore endormie et dans mes rêves je t'embrasse... Très souvent. "

Cette fois-ci Helena resta sans voix. Myka qui avait bien réfléchit à quoi dire à l'autre agent durant ces derniers jours inspira une dernière fois avant de prendre la parole.

" Je t'aime Helena. C'est pour ça que je rêve de t'embrasser toutes les nuits. " Avoua-t-elle.

Helena se pencha sur elle et ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser. Myka sursauta de surprise, s'attendant à ce que l'autre femme lui réponde, après tout elle avait une étonnante facilité avec les paroles. Or il semblait qu'elle avait fait perdre ses mots à la mère de la science-fiction. Elle sourit en sentant les lèvres d'Helena se déplacer contre les siennes puis elle décida de participer pleinement au baiser. Elle passa ses mains autour des épaules d'Helena pour l'attirer contre elle.

Quand elles se séparèrent les deux femmes avaient le sourire aux lèvres.

" Finalement je suis heureuse d'avoir été si fatiguée. " Souffla Myka.

Helena glissa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de l'autre agent.

" Moi aussi... " Ria-t-elle, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. " Et je t'aime aussi Myka. "

Elles se sourirent à nouveaux puis Helena se leva en prenant la main de Myka pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. La nuit était encore jeune pour elles.

 

 


End file.
